worldofempiresfandomcom-20200215-history
State Customs Administration (Dorvik)
The State Customs Administration (Dundorfian: Staatszollverwaltung, SZV) formerly the Federal Customs Administration (Dundorfian: Föderal Zollverwaltung; FZW) is a state agency of the Dorvish Ministry of the Interior tasked with regulating and facilitating international trade, collecting import duties, and enforcing Dorvish regulations, including trade, immigration and customs for the nation. The State Customs Administration is led by an appointed Chief Inspector of the State Customs Administration who is appointed by the President of the Dorvish Republic at the recommendation of the Minister of the Interior. The State Customs Administration employ's thousands of Dorvish citizen as employees. Management of the State Custom Administration's hiring is handled by the State Administration Service which is responsible for the management of civil service in Dorvik. A vast majority of hiring within the Dorvish state is done by civil service testing and advancement is often done through civil service testing, however, senior ranking positions are often appointed. The State Customs Administration is divided into numerous departments which are responsible for handling dozens of different areas of trade, regulation as well as operations and policing actions. The organization underwent a massive reorganization underneath Chief Inspector Alhard Windschuettl underneath the direction of Dorvish President Tanus von Desidier. The State Customs Administration alongside the Border Police (Dundorfian: Grenzschutzpolizei) of the Dorvish Police are responsible for the protection of the Dorvish border and territorial integrity. The two work closely together to provide protection for the Dorvish border and the largest contingent are found alongside the Alorian-Dorvish and Kirlawan-Dorvish border. The largest facilities of the State Customs Administration can be found at Kordaw, Fairfax, Haldor, Ostmark in Miktar and Grenzmark in Largonia. History The Dorvish Border Guard Troops were at first tasked alongside the Dorvish Coast Guard to regulate customs and imports into the country however the job was considered too much work for the two agencies thus the Dorvish Customs Administration was created in September 3265 to effectively end the question of workload. Marcellus Rose was appointed Acting Chief Inspector of the Dorvish Customs Agency in which he organized the DCA along the lines of a paramilitary organization designed to combat illegal trade and prevent those who wish to violate the trade laws. It was Chief Inspector Rose who helped setup the Office of Customs in the Ministry of Finance and eventually the Office of Customs Persecution in the Ministry of Justice while having the Ministry of Internal Affairs retain full control. The Federal Customs Administration for a decade went unchanged and slipped below the radar of the Dorvish Ministry of Internal Affairs, it was not until the Social Nationalist Party reformed the Dorvish Ministry of Internal Affairs where the First Deputy Minister of Defense was placed in charge of oversight of the Federal Customs Administration, this reformation took place in early March 3599 as a response to rising tensions in the region. The agency became armed and official law enforcement underneath the reformation, it also expanded its size tremendously growing to nearly 150,000 from a little under 30,000. Structure The State Customs Administration, as like any other Dorvish government agency has a tightly defined and ranked hierarchy. The Chief Inspector, who is appointed by the President of the Dorvish Republic with the recommendation of the Minister of the Interior, is the highest officer in the SCA. The Chief Inspector is responsible for the overall direction of the SCA as well as implementation of trade enforcement policies as well as ensuring that trade laws are followed. The Chief Inspector appoints 5 Head Inspectors (Dundorfian: Hauptinspekteur) who act directly as their representatives in each of the 5 regions of Dorvik, they are responsible for overseeing and managing the policies, laws and responsibilities of the State Customs Administration in their appointed region. Beneath the Head Inspector's are the appointed Inspector's who are charged with all ports and trade warehouses within Dorvik. Inspector's are appointed for all ports, regardless of their size. Inspector's are granted a positional title depending on the size of the port, major port Inspector's are known as Hafenkommandanten (Luthorian: Port Commander) and smaller port Inspector's are known as Hafenkapitäne (Luthorian: Port Captain) but regardless rank at Inspector. Inspectors are also sometimes appointed as heads of offices of the State Customs Administration, though those positions are traditionally filled by Senior Councilor and Councilors. Inspectors are also sometimes tasked with special tasks and are prompted to reflect their special purpose, these Inspectors are known as Special Inspector (Dundorfian: Sonderinspektor). Security at ports and trade warehouses is handled by an appointed Befehlshaber der Sicherung (Luthorian: Commander of Security) who is charged with all operations of Harbor Security Troops and Warehouse Security Troops within their respective port or trade warehouse. The primary difference between smaller and larger ports is the deployment from the Head Command Office, which is responsible for the Harbor Security Troops and the Warehouse Security Troops. Organization *Amt I - Head Office (Dundorfian: Hauptamt) **Amtsgruppe Ia - Main Office of the Chief Inspector (Dundorfian: Hauptamt des Chefinspekteur) *Amt II - Administrative Department (Dundorfian: Verwaltungsamt) *Amt III - Head Command Office (Dundorfian: Hauptkommandoamt) - Control the Hafensicherungstruppen ("harbor security troops") and Lagersicherungstruppen ("warehouse security troops") the armed police forces of the State Customs Administration. **Amt IIIa - Harbor Security Command Office (Dundorfian: Hafensicherungs Kommandoamt) **Amt IIIb - Warehouse Security Command Office (Dundorfian: Lagersicherungs Kommandoamt) *Amt V - Trade Law Office (Dundorfian: Handelsrecht Amt) *Amt VI - Trade Finance and Taxation Office (Dundorfian: Handelsfinanzierungs und Finanzamt) *Amt VII - Land and Maritime Trade Office - (Dundorfian: Land und Seeverkehrs Handelsamt) *Amt VIII - Artanian Trade Office - (Dundorfian: Artanischen Handelsamt) Category:Ministry of the Interior (Dorvik) Category:Government and politics of Dorvik